Jercy Packson
Jercy Amadeus Packson is a Kleekoonanoni male, the commander of the [[USS Titan|USS Titan]], and the main protagonist of Spore the Next Level and Spore The Next Level². He is also the husband of Zeela Vordav and the father of Herbert Packson. Biography Early Life Little is known about his early life, but it is known that Jercy Packson was born on Epindol, along with his brother Tyson. He is also the descendant of an unnamed Kleekoonanoni hero during the Tribal Era. At some point in his life, he met a young Kleekoonanoni girl named Cannabeth Hase, and they've been friends ever since. At one point, they did have a relationship, but they later ended it. A Hero is Made When the Kleekoonanonis became civilzed following some unknown event, Jercy was chosen to become an ambassador and explorer. He often took Cannabeth along, and later joined two other Kleekoonanonis: General Zeerois and Hannah Polliksowzki. During his travels, he helped his kind ally the Roizelles, rediscovered the insidious Garadreads, and thwarted several alien colonizations. The Final Frontier Early Travels For his heroism and bravery, Jercy and his friends were chosen to command the United Species Ship Titan, a prototype ship built by the Kleekoonanonis. He also took Shadow and Zawnty (two heroes from the Tribal Era), Furwaloska and Shadow II (two rebellious Garadreads), Shaigr Lento (a Roizelle explorer), and Holly Short (a stranded fairy apparently from Earth). Their first mission was to Epindol's largest moon, Annonsomil, and allied the native Wreedavexes and Morfagoolons. Later, they were sent to the frozen planet Gantroff, new home of the Burketons. They sent him on a quest to Veslid to spy on the Garadreads, but Holly apparently died. It wouldn't be until a long time later that he would learn the truth. Finally, they were sent back to Annonsomil to help the Morfagoolons defeat their foes, the Dreskons. Later, Jercy and his crew would explore many strange and wonderful worlds. Where No Kleekoonanoni Has Gone Before After he got interstellar drive, Jercy and his crew truly went where no Kleekoonanoni had gone before, including Earth, Rantross, and Nolax. Later, on a mission to Bay'Aran, he foiled the Garadreads once again, and met the Thistil explorer, Kayah Mickomalo. He was sent to destroy another one on Catas, and then later helped the Nalstorrs revolt against the Garadreads. He also made first contact with the Toriins and re-encountered the Dreskons, helped the Catas stop the FORM A GROUP curse, and discovered his race's true purpose: they were created by the Kraygans to stop the Garadreads and their makers, the Experimenters. True Love Later, in July 2013 Jercy accepted a quest to find and reassmble three pieces of the mystical Shadow Sword to stop the YOLO curse. After picking up its first piece on Mercury (and discovering the Experimenters wanted it too), the next stop was Siran Minor, home of the Siranians, whose women were known for their very alluring songs. While there, he met Zeela Vordav, a Siranian outcast who couldn't sing. He fell in love with her (but he never initially told her), and invited her to join his crew She happily accepted, and they went on many more adventures together. The Typhonus Nebula In November 2013, Jercy discovered that several planets had gone missing, including Epindol. He was sent to figure out what happened to them, and contacted his old friends on Lepidoptrix. Plytha, Spode's daughter, went along with him. There, they discovered the Garadread's ultimate plan: disintegrate everything in the universe. He watched as they destroyed the Omega Six. Appalled, he challeneged their leader, the Omega Apophis, to a duel, but not before telling Zeela his true feelings. He lost his life (and the duel), but was resurrected as the Deus Ex Machina, with godly powers and knowledge. He foiled their plans, and after losing Shaigr and Furwaloska, banished all the bad Garadreads to an alternate dimension with the help of Natas, of the Mysterious Aliens . He also adopted two Arcupi children, Ezav and Thaol Rogg, but later sent them to live with his brother Tyson. Afterwards, many of his crew left. Jaxonga Melmark (an insane Centauri) and Kidaana Eldon (a Jonterop captain from a parallel universe) got married and left, and a pregnant Shadow II wanted to lead the good Garadreads. He also learned the Titan was to be refitted. Later Adventures Meeting Khrelan While vacationing with Zeela and the crew on Asir, Jercy watched as a ship crashed in the middle of the ocean. On Hollyatrok, he discovered its pilot: a young female Eftievirus shapeshifter named Khrelan Galagat . She wanred him of a threat to the galaxy, and he was sent to investigate. What he found was the Gavalantari, who he'd met before, but also their leader: Holly Short, who was supposed to be dead. He found out the Holly on his crew was merely a clone, and later stopped the Gavalantari's Stratagem with Khrelan. He later let her on his crew. New Ship, New Crew, New Adventures Immediately after, Jercy returned to Epindol to get some new crewmembers: Ashondo Ravia, an embittered Nidix; Leod Gabsti; a Twinkie-addicted Ashokweer; Xhoth Denes, a T'Ron and Jercy's self-proclaimed sidekick; and Kate Johnson, an easily terrified human. Their first mission was to save the planet Chaunry, and the Neoruks, from the Corilis. They succeeded, and Jercy became a hero to the entire Neoruk Empire. Later, while working with the Garadreads to stop the extragalactic Jercoth Empire, he picked up a new crewmember: Reshurc Yelsew, a Rois. He also found a baby Kamian girl, Mriota L'Leves, and adopted her (she quickly grew into an adult). On Oscaris-4, Jercy was sent to prevent a Gavalantarus attack on the Daldonilipsis colony of Acergath. He discovered the Gavalantari were conspiring with Section 13, a rogue Kleekoonanoni organization, to defeat the Paxos, who were weakened. There was never an attack planned for Acergath. Cenne After meeting the Arquans and colonizing Dynas-2, the crew was recalled to Epindol for an urgent mission. The Paxos had begun their ultimate plot to destroy reality, and it was hoped that an attack on their mining colony of Nakamura IV could stop it. During the battle, his weakened ship succumbed to electromagnetic interference and crashed on the planet's arid moon, Cenne. Reshurc, Ashondo, and Mriota all perished, and Zeela was badly wounded. Forunately, an exiled Entropy Pod named Izara Nguels was also there, and she helped everyone survive until they could get rescued, which they did. She later joined him on his journeys. Fall of the Paxus After getting rescued, General Crabs of the Rando'Moss'Iti instructed him to head to Triton ASAP. There, he discovered he was to lead several races in a combined attack against the Paxos to defeat them once and for all. On The Paxus, the Paxoliniolionus "homeworld", Jercy was forced to say goodbye to one of his crew, Tnannet Divad (an Ardox Section 13 operative), who sacrificed himself to allow the Paxos to be defeated. He was told to tell Khrelan that Tnannet was secretly in love with her, prompting her to lead the final attack. Jercy demanded their surrender, but the Paxo leader, Edjard Wellico, blew himself up. Xhoth apparently died. Their new leader immediately surrendered, and Jercy decided to hand over the survivors to the Kraygans to become dumb farm animals. He also proposed to Zeela Vordav, who happily accepted. Postbellum After the war, Jercy and his weary crew finally returned home, and Xhoth came back to life (he'd really been in a regenerative coma). After being sent on a mission to Siberion, the new Ashokweer homeworld, Jercy got three new crewmembers: Belati Adjo, a Makinoan colony; Larry Marston, a Toriin soldier with post-traumatic stress; and Otthis Trel, a Percy Jackson-''addicted Kraygan. On Siberion, he discovered the Wenjah Empire was in the midst of rebellion, and the Ashokweers wanted him to help the rebels. After arriving on Saton-2, Jercy discovered the Rando'Moss'Itis had been manipulating the Wenjahs for centuries. They put Izara on trial because she was an Entropy Pod, and Jercy was appointed as defense lawyer, with Zeela on the prosecution. They later told the inquisitor about their exploits on Cenne, and he let her live. A few days later, Jercy and Zeela returned to Siran Minor to finally get married. Zeela's second cousin, Mermaya Sireena, performed the ceremony. Later, Kidaana (neé Eldon) and Jaxonga Melmark arrived to the wedding late, and he let them rejoin the crew. They went honeymooning on Epindol, but Jercy was kidnapped by the Viongoes and taken to Jailix-ξ to be experimented on and mutated. However, he proved to be immune. After two weeks, his old friend Gloria (who'd been mutated slightly) found him and broke him out of prison. She later joined his crew, and Zeela revealed she was pregnant with his child. The Dweebles Return When Izara sensed a telepathic message light-years from the Jailix system, she hijacked the ship and took the crew there. They later discovered it was emanating from Dweeb, and the presumed-extinct Dweebles had survived a massive temporal war accidentally caused by him two years earlier. Enlisting the help of Max-Σ-821, a sentient Dweeble hologram, Jercy and his crew located the Dweebles in a timeline where the Siranians lost the Entropy Pod Wars, and helped return them to the prime timeline. Zeela also found out she'd miscarried. LAHLIA Jercy was then kidnapped by Section 13, and recruited to investigate the ''Klaatu Diskos-obsessed Lasept Theocratic Imperium on a secret mission. Together with Xhoth, he discovered that a Terran freighter with the books had fallen through time to Lalia, the Lasept homeworld. In order to stop the LAHLIA references, Jercy was authorized to destroy Lalia, but the Siranians noticed and broke off their alliance. Fortunately, Sireena and Jercy managed to negotiate a solution, and Jercy went off to save Worge Gashington from the evil (and stupid) Pernajahs. The Battle of WR-9001 Together with Olara C'Swal , a female Tyleturantula captain, Jercy went to Corbius, a small planet near the black hole of WR-9001, to rescue Worge. After Olara assembled the Nicans, Garadreads, and Thistils to help them; Jercy led the offensive, but General Crabs once again ruined everything by showing up. He claimed to ave hated the fact that the Rando'Moss'Itis weren't invited, and launched Worge into the black hole. To make matters worse, Natas made Jercy face his doom: Giant Alien Spiders from FTL. After losing several crewmembers, Natas showed his soft side and recruited two Engis , Rachan and Audrey, to the Titan's crew. DOUBT THE AMOEBA After defeating Hatred for the final time by questioning her motives, the galaxy soon began to coem under the reign of the insidious Deuum De Amoeba. Initally regarded as a minor threat by Jercy, he soon realized that the end of life in the galaxy as he knew it was inevtiable. He even allowed himself to be brainwashed by Malaylis in the hope that they would find a way to combat Deuum De Amoeba's brainwashing, but to no avail. To make matters worse, Jercy and his crew were almost brainwashed themselves by Deuum De Amoeba on Yrtnes Renignee ß following a failed attempt at conquest! Fortunately, Izara had a plan involving the ReeSat-BahTin, a device of enormous power built using the Galilean moon Callisto in the Sol system. With the help of Izara's friend Hazia Makomis, Jercy was able to activate the device and end the madness forever... ...just as Isharos did the same with an Epic Boss Battle. Naturally, fungus3 was not amused. Nobody Expects THE FUNGUS3 INQUISITION!! After returning to Epindol for some shore leave, Jercy and Zeela headed to Kurillia, the homeworld of the Avorts, to clone a child using their DNA after Zeela's miscarriage four months earlier. Unfortunately, Lop'T from After The End accidentally summoned fungus3 (I didn't expect some kind of fungus3 Inquisition!). As revenge for ruining his Deuum De Amoeba plot, fungus3 had Jercy and Zeela tortured. Fortunately for Jercy, his methods were ineffective (a Nemletneg slave girl meant to seduce Jercy instead turned out to be an actual slave, to name one example). After accidenally summoning eme12 and williezk, fungus3 left Jercy and Zeela in peace, but not before torturing them in one last way: by forcing the Nemletneg onto the crew! Alternate History While returning to Epindol to pick up their crewmembers, history was altered around Jercy, Bianca Levitas (the Nemletneg slave girl) and Zeela; who landed in an alternate timeline where the Gavalantari were the controllers of the galaxy, Jercy was supposed to be dead and replaced by a Roslian woman named Bruvia Ty, and the rest of the crew was completely different. Unwilling to allow everyone else's plots to be ruined, Jercy began to search for the cause of the divergence after rescuing Plytha from some Gavalantari. He later discovered the Gavalantari killed Eftie in the past years before the Eftievirus could be made, preventing Khrelan from being born and allowing the Gavalantari to conquer the galaxy. With the help of some Minerks, the crew was able to stop history from being altered and the timeline was restored. Raising Herbert While negotiating with the Nemletnegs (williezk had mistakenly altered Bianca's appearance, leading to a Nemletneg-Kleekoonanoni war), the Avorts dropped of his son. Zeela later named him Herbert (after a Rando'Moss'Iti they encountered in the alternate timeline). Unfortunately, the joy of being a father was soon replaced for grief at the death of his long-time friend Cannabeth Hase. Bloodlust After marrying Hatred and General Ree on Oscaris-7 (the homeworld of Khrelan Galagat), Jercy was soon called into action when the T'Rons apparently destroyed the Gavalantari. After playing second-fiddle to Khrelan as they explored T'Rizka and later the T'Ron Mammoth, the two had the misfortune of crashing on Yrtness Renignee ß. For several days, they (along with Herbert the Rando'Moss'Iti) were stranded, during which Jercy lost one of his hands and had it replaced with a weapon. Fortunately, his crew arrived to save them. The T'Ron War Jercy and Khrelan's destruction of the T'Ron Mammoth led to the T'Rons and their allies declaring war on the Kleekoonanonis. Jercy and cre at first stayed away from the front lines, until a pregnant Hatred told them angrily to repeal an attack on the planet Siberion. The attackers were the Sagiyandes, old enemies of the Ashokweers and collaborators with the T'Rons. When the attack was fortunately repelled, Jercy and his crew led an assault on the Sagiyande homeworld along with the Terrans, Garadreads, and Vruorns, but they were ambushed by the T'Rons after the capital was attacked. Later, Jercy woke up on the planet Jorgis, where General Mayweather explained that Zeela and Tressha had been kidnapped by the T'Rons in the process, and were offering to return them in exchange for either fleet movements or money. Jercy chose to offer them something else: RANDOMNESS from Herbert. Revenge of the Jercys Shortly after rescuing his wife and sister-in-law, the Titan answered a distress call from the moon Guya, and found... himself from the Reflectiverse! His alternate-universe counterpart explained that the Nemletnegs had come to power over the Kleekoonanonis, and he was the last one left. With both having motives against the Nemletnegs, they teamed up, and managed to return to the Reflectiverse and began a campaign to destroy the Nemletneg Federation once and for all; first by weakening the Federation's defenses from within (thanks to Khrelan's shapeshifting) and then conquering the Federation's subjects with the help of the Terrans and Siranians. A week later, they began their final offensive, first liberating Epindol and then conquering and destroying Yrtness Renignee ß. After the Federation was no more, Jercy was asked to help rebuild the Kleekoonanoni civilization (now called the Jercinian Empire), and his Reflectiverse self's Nemletneg-Kleekoonanoni daughter Macuda joined the crew. ERROR 8472: DATA MISSING Profile Personality Jercy is a skilled and resourceful Kleekoonanoni. While he is a skilled fighter, he prefers to use diplomacy and negotiation to solve disputes. He is also against genocide, and refuses to kill off races. That aside, following an experience on which he was stranded on Yrtness Renignee ß for over a week, Jercy would gladly kill off the Nemletneg race without even batting an eye. Trivia *He is named after Percy Jackson from the book series of the same name. *At one point, Jercy and Cannabeth were dating, but their relationship became more platonic. *His middle name, Amadeus, wasn't revealed until part 17D of STNL². *Jercy has acted as surrogate father to alien children before, but Herbert is his first "naturally-born" child. ** In fact, he raised two Arcupi children in early STNL² and the very end of STNL. However, williezk decided to scrap the idea because it was too dangerous. *** Ironically, Herbert is even younger and came on most of Jercy's missions prior to the war with the T'Rons. * Jercy also has an intense hatred for female Nemletnegs, which intensified following the events of Bloodlust. Category:Individuals Category:Male Characters Category:Spore The Next Level Category:Spore The Next Level² Category:Omnivore Category:Titan Crew Category:Protagonists